


Kunoichi's Will

by WickedTruthVirtuousLies



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, All Kunoichi Team, BAMF Women, Multi, So Totally Not Cannon, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedTruthVirtuousLies/pseuds/WickedTruthVirtuousLies
Summary: She's just a kunoichi on a mission... Or several.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only - WTVL  
> This fic is rated M for a reason.

They had… left a bit of a blood trail.

Well.

Maybe not so much a blood trail. More like a ‘broken bodies and strewn intestines’ trail. With just a hint of splattered brain matter – you know – to make it that much easier for the hostiles that were now tracking them through enemy territory.

Not really. Sakura was beginning to think that none of the assholes currently chasing them had actually stopped long enough to admire her handiwork, and – well.

Well.

That was… not good.

Another shower of senbon from her left assured Sakura that her shoulder would put any decent pin-cushion to shame – what a relief – and then she was tearing her attackers arm off and beating him with it.

Literally.

About halfway through their reconnaissance turned ‘try to get out alive’ mission, Sakura had realized that maybe – just maybe – it was a bad idea to use up her entire supply of sharp and pointy: they still had two more borders to cross and who knew what would be waiting for them. She decided to leave the arm. For some odd reason, Sakura suspected that Tenten would find the time even – especially – in their current life or death situation to launch into a ‘I do not approve’ lecture. The weapons mistress was odd like that.

“I want you to know, Sakura, that when we make it out of this I am going to kill your partner.” Ah. Speak of the devil. Wait. She was pretty sure that there had ever only been one Tenten but she was definitely seeing two right now, and – well.

Well.

Poison… of course.

She couldn’t quite remember if the man she had just pulverized had been wearing the symbol of Lightning or Rock but it didn’t really matter: shinobi from both of those countries were notoriously dirty fighters. Damn. It was really too bad that he was probably already dead because Sakura was about to do something that she did not want to do and it would make her feel slightly better if she could kill the man all over again. There were a couple of other things that she could rip off that would cause him a lot more pain…

Pulling the senbon out of her shoulder made a bloody mess but then Sakura was using one of her own kunai to cut around the wounds and there was a lot more blood. Nothing like a bastardized ‘on the run for your life’ first-aid to brighten the day. The odds of her dying of blood loss were only slightly lower than the odds of her team making it out of this alive so she figured – all in all – that it would be okay. For now.

And then Hinata was in the clearing as well and doing her ‘I can see everything’ eye trick and Tenten was picking Ino back up and then they were running. Again. These bastards were tenacious, if nothing else.

They… had to kill a lot more people along the way.

Like… platoons of people. 

Sakura stopped actually trying to splatter their brain matter.

At about the same time that Sakura had been crushing someone’s larynx the black spots had started to swirl around the edges of her vision. 

By the time they reached the border of the Land of Fire she was carrying Hinata piggy-back style because their favorite white-eyed girl had passed out from chakra exhaustion. And poison. It had probably mostly been the poison.

Tenten had started to run with an obvious hitch after they had disposed of the last of the Lightning nin and now… well. Now Sakura could hear the grinding slash popping noise that came from the weapons mistress’ leg every time she took a step. Definitely a broken bone, then. Or several.

They were skirting the edge of Shukuba Town when Sakura stopped hearing anything. The blood – or lack of – rushing to her brain was being obnoxious. She could actually feel her heartbeat rattling her ear drums. Tenten’s hand was – thankfully – clutching at her good shoulder. Sakura almost wanted to shrug off the extra weight. She didn’t. Her now only conscious teammate was still carrying the blond of the group. It would have been rude.

When they – finally – reached the gates of Konoha the sun was just starting to come up but… Sakura couldn’t see it. The black spots had turned into a curtain. At one point during their ‘we might make it’ mad dash back to the village all the blood she now wore like a second skin had cooled. Some of it had even started to dry. The warmth of the sun was nice but, well –

Well.

She was pretty sure that she should be reporting at the front gates. She didn’t think she was going to make it that much farther. She wasn’t wrong.

Right before her face met the ground and her brain shut off, Sakura heard something that sounded almost like a ‘sweet fucking kami’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only – WTVL  
> This fic is rated M for a reason.

The four of them had stopped arguing over who would take lead during missions at about the same time that their first one went belly-up.

Surrounded by the mud and the blood and the chaos – the result of false information – Tenten had learned the true meaning behind the responsibility. Carrying the title of ‘Captain’ was not just a bragging right but a choice: do we die here or there? Do we die together or separated? Suicide or torture?

Against all odds, they had made it out alive: ten years old and covered in the life’s blood of their betters, smelling of iron and smoke and salty tears. That fateful night, under the gaze of a Death Kami, a bond had been forged.  
Tenten had never been a person of faith – not really – but over the years she had come to believe, in the deepest part of her bones, that her team could accomplish anything. 

Lately though…

Well. Lately the missions they had been receiving were so blatantly out of their league that Tenten was starting to suspect that ‘Mother’ was setting them all up for failure. Or a crippling defeat. Or death. Most likely all three at the same time.

Tenten dropped to all fours to avoid the blade that would have decapitated her. Maybe. After glancing at what should have been the sharp edge, Tenten ruled the whole ‘decapitation’ out. 

Really? Really? Did none of these buffoons understand the importance of proper weapons maintenance?

She made sure she twisted her own blade as soon as it pierced her attackers heart – you know – to convey her disappointment. The light had barely left his eyes before she was pushing his body off her tanto and turning to address the problem on her right.

Ino and Hinata were in the process of collecting their target: an ignorant daughter of a noble who had ran off with some sort of bandit lord of all things. For love.

It really was a shame that the stupid girl would probably be there when Ino and Hinata cut him down. Maybe not so much. Tenten was kind of hoping that the noble’s daughter would be in range of the blood splatter. Would there even be a blood splatter? Ino and Hinata were both pretty clean killers…

Not like the pink haired tyrant off to her left – who had just reduced another missing-nin to nothing more than a bloody stump – at all.

There was a searing pain along her back and then Tenten was turning around and slicing off the arm that was wielding the sword that had just hurt her. If the man just hurried up and died, before Sakura noticed the detached limb, Tenten wouldn’t be subjected to the accusing title of ‘hypocrite’. 

The man started to scream and Tenten decided that the damage was already done so she removed his head from his body with one sure downward swing.

“How come it’s okay for you to go around removing body parts, but not me?” Damnit. Sakura was right there and Tenten didn’t really have a good answer so she shrugged. And that was, well – 

Well.

It was a stupid idea because she felt the part of her back that kind of sort of tore when she did that and then a river of blood was dripping off her and onto the ground. The both of them had left no survivors – as per mission outline – and Tenten really wanted to kick the head that was now laying oh so conveniently at her feet. 

She would need stitches.

Soon.

Like, ‘before Konohagakure’s hospital’ soon.

Sakura’s chakra was fluctuating oddly. Probably a side effect from the poison from their previous mission that hadn’t quite worn off. It was probably mostly going to be okay except…

Except for the fact that Sakura’s fluctuating chakra equaled no ‘local anesthetic’ treatment. Tenten felt every pull of thread through skin. About half-way through the treatment Tenten decided that she would rather take the chances of bleeding out on their way back to the village than to sit still for another second as Sakura sewed her back up.

She didn’t tell Sakura this.

Ino and Hinata landed next to them at about the same time Tenten was securing her now ruined shirt around her waist. Tenten did not ask why the girl that they had been sent to ‘rescue’ was unconscious and slung over Ino’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

When Hinata produced something that resembled a highly destructive home-made bomb from between the folds of her sleeves, Tenten just nodded and turned to high tail it out of the general vicinity.

Kilometers later, when the stupid love-struck girl woke up and started wailing about how they were all ‘monsters’ and how they had killed poor ‘Ichi-kun’, Tenten was the one who jabbed the pressure point that acted as a ‘mute button’. None of her teammates objected when the girl fell limp once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Rage was … such a peculiar emotion. 

Honestly.

Hinata couldn’t remember the last time she’d had the occasion to succumb to said emotion. The other kunoichi on her team were full of it: a rage that burned so hot and so loud and so endlessly that Hinata feared that the three of them wouldn’t rest until the earth was torn asunder and burning.

Hinata had sensed this almost instantly. Had kind of fallen in love with each of them even though they craved the sort of destruction that only rage could create.

In response Hinata had fashioned within herself a never-ending ocean of calm. Of tranquility. Her teammates could burn and burn and burn and Hinata would be right there to soothe. She would be the one that dragged the lot of them back from the edge that all three of them were too fond of walking.

Ino and Sakura and even Tenten would destroy and Hinata would build and they would all tear it down and Hinata would pick up the pieces and do it all over again. No matter what. Endlessly. For forever. They were Hinata’s everything.

Sakura was on her knees. Hinata could see the muscles of the man’s bare ass tensing and releasing with every thrust. His hands were in the pink locks that Hinata envied and loved so much: twisting and pulling and hurting her. 

Ino’s clothes had long since been torn off. There was another man there, between the blonde’s legs, hips rocking back and forth crudely. The blue eyes that Hinata enjoyed becoming lost in were now dull and lifeless and everything that they should have never become.

Tenten was crying. Sweet and strong Tenten was crying. Silently, of course, but Hinata could see the saline tracks on that beautiful face.

And Hinata felt rage. It was fiery and hot and it completely consumed her. She was going to slaughter every single one of their assailants’. Paint the dungeon walls crimson with blood. 

It had started as a joint mission with the Shinobi Corps of Konohagakure. There were rumors of a slave ring starting up in Wave: a human trafficking venture that specialized in the purchasing and selling of young women. The mission parameters required one kunoichi team to act as a group of unfortunate souls who would be ‘sold’ into slavery temporarily so that they could gather information. Information that would lead to the downfall of such an atrocious action. It also required two teams of four shinobi each: one team to sell the girls individually and another to purchase them back in the same way.

It was supposed to be a hush-hush mission. It was supposed to be simple. As simple as any lipstick mission ever got, anyways.

Hinata’s team should have never been pegged for such a mission. They were kunoichi, true. They had all participated in one unsavory seduction mission or another.

The difference was: all of their lipstick missions had also been wet work missions. After they had gotten all of the information they had needed, Hinata and her team had always been able to dispose of their target.  
They had never needed to leave anyone alive. Had never needed to act undercover for so long.

And they were all scarred. 

Literally.

Genjutsu could only work so well when it came to covering up the multitude of scars that they all carried.  
It had only been a matter of time before one of their ‘handlers’ would notice. 

Really.

Hinata had voiced such concerns when they had been briefed for the mission. ‘Mother’ had brushed it off. Had assured them that the mission wouldn’t last that long. Had pointed out that the second team of shinobi would arrive in two days’ time to buy them back.

‘Mother’ had insulted their competence.

And lied.

Hinata was drugged to the gills – and thankful for that – but she was pretty sure that more than two days had passed.

They had been restrained with chakra suppressing shackles.

There really was very little hope of them getting out of this situation without a rescue team.

Would there even be a rescue team?

The man that sounded like a water-buffalo when he came walked into the cell. Hinata was his favorite, or so he said. When he unbuckled his pants, and released that thing that had caused Hinata so much pain she spit in his face. 

The rage was back and she was going to ride that emotion until everyone who had touched her or her teammates was dead. 

Screaming and begging and then dead.

Hinata heard a great rumbling sound from above and then the stones she was shackled to shifted in just the right way and she could pull her arms down. Her hands were still linked together and there was a giant trailing length of chain but that was just fine.

The length of the chain wrapped almost perfectly around water-buffalo’s neck and Hinata pulled with all the strength she could muster. His head made a satisfying crunch when it connected to the wall but Hinata didn’t have the time to check and make sure that he was really dead because she needed the keys.

She found them. Hanging from the belt he had loosened not seconds before. When her arms and feet were completely freed from the shackles and Hinata was rewarded with the river of chakra that was now coursing through her, she stomped on water-buffalo’s head. It was like watching a melon explode and Hinata thought that  
Sakura would be proud.

She tossed the keyring to Tenten and then got to work. The other two in the room didn’t beg nearly as much as Hinata wanted them to but, well – 

Well. There was a lot of blood. She’d just have to be happy with that.

She wasn’t, really.

The four of them were covered in nothing more than bruises, blood, spittle, and unsightly fluids when they ran out of the cell and up towards the top floor. There wasn’t anybody else being kept downstairs that needed saving.  
The flash of a Konohagakure hitai-ate stopped Hinata in her tracks. She could feel the warmth of her teammates directly behind her on the bare skin of her back.

The drugs were… well. They were working a lot better now that her blood was moving.

Someone – Ino? – wrapped their arms around Hinata’s waist and her skin was so sensitive and it felt so good and – 

Wait.

Aphrodisiacs.

Of course.

“Shit.” Sakura’s voice was broken and raspy and the reason why made Hinata want to go back downstairs and kill those men all over again. Wait.

Why was Tenten giggling?

Hinata was pretty sure that the situation they had just barely managed to escape from was not funny… was it?

No… of course not. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - WTVL


End file.
